


You could never hurt me

by TinyThoughts



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, M/M, Necromancer Jaskier, Sad Jaskier | Dandelion, Short, Whump, and Roach is safe I swear, geralt comforts jaskier, magic running wild, she is outside being spoiled rotten by Triss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts
Summary: He lies in a bedroom, lit only with some candles by the wall. His assumption of lying in a bed is correct, and when he turns his head to the side he catch a glimpse of Jaskier with his head in his hands.“Jaskier.” He rasps out and Jaskier startles and throws himself forward towards Geralts bedside. But he doesn’t touch him like he usually would.“Geralt! Oh gods, Geralt!” Jaskier sobs, actually sobs. Geralt frowns ever so slightly, because even that hurts. He swallows around the dry feeling in his throat, clears it again, before he speaks.“What happened?”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 205





	You could never hurt me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey Im back really soon with another whump!  
> Inspired by the lovely @innocentbi-standers on tumblr who makes amazing necromancer/demi god Jaskier!

Everything hurts.

As Geralt comes back to awareness he can feel the soreness and pain in places he didn’t even know could hurt.  
He takes stock.  
Nothing seems broken but he feels... he feels... well, he feels like he burned. Somehow.

He is very aware of joints and arteries. It’s strange. His every breath feels hot and dry.  
There are dry linen under him.

There is silence around him. No wait, someone is here. Breathing? Crying?  
Jaskier?

He slowly opens his eyes, the light hurts even when it is as muted as it is.  
He lies in a bedroom, lit only with some candles by the wall.

His assumption of lying in a bed is correct, and when he turns his head to the side he catch a glimpse of Jaskier with his head in his hands.

“Jaskier.” He rasps out and Jaskier startles and throws himself forward towards Geralts bedside.  
But he doesn’t touch him like he usually would.

“Geralt! Oh gods, Geralt!” Jaskier sobs, actually _sobs_. Geralt frowns ever so slightly, and even that hurts.

He swallows around the dry feeling in his throat, clears it again, before he speaks.

“What happened?” Jaskier brings a glass of water to his lips and he takes a good sip. The cold feels heavenly.

“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.” Jaskier babbles, hands almost reaching for his and then settles on the bed close to his hand.

When Geralt looks down he gets a look at his skin.

His veins are black. For some reasons. He doesn’t remember drinking any potions, so that’s odd.

“What happened?” He asks again and Jaskier makes a tiny broken sound.

“ _I almost killed you_.” His voice is so small, so full of fear and pain.

Geralt moves his hand, reaches with his fingers and catches Jaskiers hand carefully. It doesn’t hurt too much, thankfully.

“How?” Geralt still asks, because he doesn’t remember it.  
All he knows is how they sat in front of their camp fire.  
Jaskier singing under the stars. The next, everything hurts.

“We were attacked.” Jaskier says, his eyes cast down looking at their hands.

“You didn’t have your swords. I don’t know how but they snuck up on us. You took my hand when... you...”

Jaskier looks up at the ceiling and with a deep breath blinks away some tears. One escape anyway, and he wipes it away angrily with his free hand.

“Fuck, I almost killed you. My magic surged and went straight through you.”

“Your...magic?” He rasps out again, utterly confused. Jaskier doesn’t have magic?

“Yes. I never told you, so I guess you wouldn’t know. I never used it either. Didn’t have to. But they were ... they were so many Geralt. And my powers just... I wanted to protect you. And you almost died.”

Jaskier tries to pull his hand back but Geralts grip tightens.

“I’m alive Jaskier.” He reassures him. “My heart is still beating.”

Jaskier smiles, and normally it would make his inside flutter, but now it feels terrible. He looks so completely broken.

“For a while there, you didn’t.”

The silence is so loud.

“We were so lucky. _I_ was so lucky. Somehow my burst of magic was felt long way, because Triss portaled to us. She saved you.... I felt you die, Geralt. And I felt my magic calling you back. And I...” Jaskier sobs again, big ugly tears running down his pale stubbles cheeks.

“I almost _did it_. I almost called you back. If Triss hadn’t-“

“-But she did. I am alright. I’m alive.”

“I’m a fucking necromancer Geralt.” Jaskier says angrily. “And it cost me.”

Geralt look at his friend, his bard. Slowly, he sits up with a groan. Jaskier protests, putting a hand on his chest wanting to push him down again, but Geralt catches it and presses it flat against his chest.

“Do you feel it?” Geralt asks him.

“Feel what?”

”Do you still feel the magic pull?”

Geralt stares Jaskier down. Jaskier swallow thickly and spreads his finger against Geralt chest. “

No...”

“Do you feel my heart beat?”

He draws in a shaking breath.

“I do.”

“Good. Then I’m not dead and you did not kill me.”

Jaskier won’t meet his eyes, there is a worry line between his eyebrows that Geralt doesn’t like.

“Jaskier. I _trust_ you.”

“I almost killed you.” Jaskier says again so quietly it makes Geralt ache.

“But you also saved me. So many times. There is no one on this earth that I want have with me than you.” Geralt says, and then coughs a litttle.  
The air he breaths out is still scoldingly hot.

Jaskier pulls free and gives him the glass of water again. They sit in silence for a few minutes.

“Thank you.” Jaskier looks down at his knees, he has completely drawn away from them bed. Geralt winces as he puts the glass back on the table.

“Come here.” He says, because he can’t stand the distance any more.

”You’re hurt.”

“Yes. And I want you to come here.” Geralt makes room next to him and lifts an arm in invite.

“Please.” He adds.

That does it. Jaskier gingerly moves closer and sits down on the bed next to him, and Geralt leans against him.

“I do trust you, Jaskier. I know you did not mean to hurt me.”

“But I did.”

“We have had this conversation before.” Geralt suddenly remembers and smiles against his shoulder. “Only it was you reassuring me.”

“We have been together for a long time, huh?” Jaskier muses, letting his head rest on Geralts.

It feels nice. Safe. Geralt let’s his eyes fall shut and he breathes out.

“All these years you convinced me I’m not a monster. You made me believe it.”

Jaskier breathes in above him, he can feel his chest expand.

“I love you.” He whispers. Geralt burns all over again, but he is so, so tired.

“I know.” He whispers back, and falls back into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell att me on Tumblr! Im Dapandapod!


End file.
